


The First First Kiss

by Tyzulart



Series: Tyzula Shorts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, AtLA, Avatar Ty Lee, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firstkiss, Fluff, Funny, Happy Azula (Avatar), High School, Kataang - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Sliceoflife, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, TyZula Week, maiko, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart
Summary: Ty Lee recounts how her and Azula started dating. Serious teenage angst ensues.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The First First Kiss

Katara, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were relaxing at Azula's house on a casual Sunday afternoon. It wasn't uncommon for Mai and Ty Lee to have their friends over to the house even when their partners were busy - ever since Ozai had been arrested they had practically moved in, anyway.

The four girls were spread out across the sofas in the spacious sitting room, giggling and chatting in between episodes of reality TV. As two of the on-screen contestants leant in for a kiss, Suki sat up and posed a question to the room.

'Hey, do you guys remember when you had your first kiss?'

'Obviously. I was there', Mai deadpanned.

'No, I mean like do you remember the exact day? I don't think I could tell you mine off the top of my head.'

Mai thought for a moment, spinning a stiletto with one hand.

'I can't remember the exact day, but I could give you a good guess.'

'Really?', Katara chimed, sitting up excitedly. 'I remember the day I had my first kiss with Aang so well!'

'Of course you do', Mai smirked.

'What's that supposed to mean?', Katara asked, dropping her hands on her hips. Suki quickly turned to Ty Lee to de-escalate the tension.

'What about you, Ty?', she asked. 'Do you remember the exact date?'

Ty Lee thought for a moment, her lips in a slight pout.

'No the exact date...;, she admitted. 'I bet Azula would know, though. She's great at remembering stuff.'

At that moment, Azula passed through from the kitchen on her way to the home office. She was carrying a large cup of coffee in one hand and an even larger stack of files in the other. As she crossed the room, Ty Lee visibly perked up.

'Hey Zula,' she called, excitedly. 'Do you remember what day we had our first kiss?'

'Which one?', Azula drawled, not even glancing up from the paperwork she was skimming.

'Which one?', Suki asked incredulously. Ty Lee just rolled her eyes.

'The first first one', Ty Lee replied.

Azula glanced up from her files momentarily and narrowed her eyes.

'July Tenth, 2017.'

'I told you guys! Thanks, Zula!', Ty Lee beamed. Azula just nodded and headed into the home office, closing the door behind her with her foot.

'How can you have had more than one first kiss?', Katara chuckled.

'Oh, when Zula and I first started seeing each other she had to get super drunk so we could fool around', Ty Lee replied casually, 'She used to claim that she couldn't remember anything we did the next day, so we ended up repeating a lot of our firsts.'

'Wait, what?', Suki cried, sitting upright and turning to Ty Lee with a shocked expression.

'Yeah, well you know how she was back then. She was so uptight and worried about being perfect, plus her dad was super homophobic. Now that I think about it she was pretty homophobic, too...'

'Ty, that's awful', Katara said sympathetically. On the sofa besides her, Mai stopped twirling her knife.

'Yeah, I know', Ty Lee exhaled. 'But it all worked out in the end! Azula doesn't have to get wasted to admit how she feels anymore and... actually, now that I think about it she can still be pretty homophobic.'

'How does that work?', Mai chuckled, giving her friend a quizzical look. Ty Lee just shrugged.

'No, I meant that must have been awful for you', Katara said, a worried look in her eye.

'What?'

'Having the person you love deny how they feel about you? Not wanting to remember the stuff you did together? That's so sad.'

'How long did this go on for?', Suki asked in a concerned tone.

'I don't know', Ty Lee replied, shifting uncomfortably under her friends' worried looks. 'Like a year?'

'A YEAR?', Katara and Suki cried in unison.

'It's not such a big deal!' Ty Lee stammered. 'I mean, it all worked out in the end, right?'

Suki just shook her head in disbelief.

'For Yangchen's sake, Ty. I don't know how you could get over that.'

'She got under someone else', Mai supplied with a smirk. Her comment earned her a smack on the arm.

'Mai!', Ty Lee exclaimed, her cheeks glowing red. Suki and Katara exchanged surprised looks, causing Ty Lee to exhale with annoyance.

'Basically, Azula and I had a big fight about it all and I told her that if she wasn't going to give me the attention I wanted I would find it somewhere else and, well-'

'She slept with half the boys at school to make her jealous', Mai smirked.

'Mai, seriously!', Ty Lee exclaimed, her face glowing red. 'You make it sound so bad!'

'How would you have phrased it?', Mai shrugged, turning her attention back to the knife twirling in her hand.

'Well, for starters it wasn't as much as half', Ty Lee murmured, an embarrassed blush glowing on her cheeks.

'Ty, I can't believe this!', Suki laughed. 'I always thought you were so sweet and innocent!'

'I am!', Ty Lee protested, frowning with frustration.

'Did it work?', Katara asked eagerly, leaning forward on the sofa.

'Are you kidding?', Mai grumbled. 'It drove Azula insane. They argued all day every day for like two months straight.'

'Oh like you've never done that with Zuko', Ty Lee pouted, crossing her arms with a huff. 'You two used to break up every other week. Maybe I should tell Suki and Katara about the whole Ruon-Jian incident.'

Mai just shrugged.

'Go ahead.'

'No!', Katara protested. 'I want to know how you and Azula ended up together after all this!'

Ty Lee just shifted uncomfortably under the three pairs of expectant eyes.

'Well, eventually she apologised and I graciously accepted,' she said with a quick shrug.

'That's not how I remember it, Ty.'

The girls (with the exception of Mai) leapt at the sound of Azula's cool voice. She was stood, leaning casually in the doorway of the home office with a playful glint in her amber eyes.

'Zula!', Ty Lee exclaimed, a guilty expression spreading across her face as she struggled upright on the sofa. 'How long have you-?'

'Long enough to know you're stretching the truth a bit, Ty', she chuckled, crossing the room to drop into the seat next to her girlfriend. 

Ty Lee immediately snuggled up against her, causing Azula to smile warmly. She planted a gentle cheek on her girlfriend's forehead before noticing that Katara and Suki were staring at her expectantly. Azula rolled her eyes before reluctantly submitting to their pleading looks.

'Needless to say, Ty Lee's little game of flirting with those moronic boys quickly got out of hand. You see, she liked the attention but she didn't actually like any of the boys'.

As she spoke, Azula fixed her girlfriend with a knowing look. Ty Lee just stuck out her tongue.

'It wasn't long before a few of them tried to take advantage of her', Azula continued, 'Nothing a few well phrased threats couldn't sort out, of course. After that we decided to call it a truce and just date one another.'

'A truce?', Ty Lee laughed, turning to look up at her girlfriend. 'You started crying and told me that you loved me.'

'Oh it was so long ago, who remembers the details', Azula replied, waving her hand dismissively. Her face remained composed as always but the deep blush that burned on her cheeks confirmed Ty Lee's version of events. Katara giggled.

'I still think that's a pretty messed up way to start a relationship', Suki muttered.

'Please', Azula sneered, training her eyes between Suki and Katara. 'You met your boyfriend during a fight and you found yours passed out in the snow. I think by that standard Ty and I started out just fine.'

Ty Lee laughed and rubbed Azula's arm soothingly.

'It doesn't matter how things started, all that matters is how happy we are now, right?'

Azula gave her girlfriend a genuine smile and lovingly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Right.'

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo another short and badly written flash fic for you guys! Do you remember the day of your first kiss?? I defo don't lol. Hope you guys enjoyed a nice bit of angst/redemption fluff! Also name something that feels gay and homophobic at the same time...lmao Azula I see u


End file.
